ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Resoan
Mason Resoan (born Month 2, 1979) is a Canadian e-wrestler. He is currently signed to the Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment promotion. Career Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment 2007 After six months of doing nothing but training, Mason finally received a proposal from Collin Sullivan, the rich business man, and owner of Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment. It was a new federation that had only been around for a month and He made his presence known before his debut on June 18th, 2007. CX At his first normal show in he won his first match by pinfall to make his mark as a wrestler to stay. He made it clear, that Aiden Copane and himself, were a tag team called CX (Canadian Xchange) and should be watched. This tag team includes Aiden Copane, Mason Resoan, and Patricia Gias. Soon after CX formed, Mason managed Aiden in a MWE United States Championship match, in which Aiden lost his title. Soon after, Mason and Aiden made it clear they were going for the new MWE Tag Team Championship. the next week on MNM, CX did just that. Mason Resoan hit a death kick on John Austin and made the pinfall victory. With this win, Mason became the first ever MWE Tag Team Champion, along with Aiden Copane. CX, eventually disbanded after Mason, himself, nailed Aiden Copane in the skull with a steel chair. After CX After CX disbanded, Mason went to challenge Greg Cherry for the vacant MWE X-Television Championship. After a hard fought battle between the two, Cherry managed to pick up the victory. After Mason lost his chances at the MWE X-Television Championship, he was entered into a fatal four-way match at Independence Day 2007. Also in the match, was D.C., Pala, and Aiden Copane. This match was for the MWE World Heavyweight Championship. In a spectacular performance, Mason walked away with his first piece of singles gold in MWE, his first world title reign in MWE, and his second piece of MWE Championship gold. MWE Leave Mason Resoan, shortly after he lost his World Championship reign left Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment. For the rest of the year he participated in some indie federations and did some shows around the New England area and in Toronto. He did this until the summer and even won some regional tournaments in upstate New York. His greatest indie feat. was winning the New England Brawl, a 45-Superstar over-the-top-rope battle royal for a shot at the New England World Championship against Kyle Summers. Kyle Summers, with some assistance, successfully defended his championship in Mason's last indie match. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Revival For three straight weeks, former United States Champion #1 Contender James Sullivan was attacked mentally by messages from a mysterious voice. The strange man even went as far as to put a hit on James Sullivan's mentor, Stephen Arthur. Stephen was killed (kayfabe) and Sullivan went on a losing streak. Four straight losses later, the mysterious man appeared and decimated Sullivan in the middle of the ring. The man removed a mask and revealed himself to be non-other than Mason Resoan. Mason Resoan would then go on to face Brain Michaels in a Student v.s. Teacher match, in where Resoan won and made an impact. At Wrestle Wars II, Resoan participated in a triple threat match for the United States Championship, held by Sinc Mercier. Also in the match was Alejandro Rodriguez, who was the eventual winner. Towards the end of the match Sinc was hit with the Learn To Fly and covered by Alejandro. In desperation, Mason placed Sinc's foot on the rope, however the referee didn't see the foot. Alejandro Rodriguez was then stripped of the gold after the tape was reviewed. Most recently, Mason won a Four-on-Three handicap match against Brian Michaels, D.C., and David Whitman. The next week, Mason faced Sinc Mercier, then the United States Champion, in a non-title match before their Title match at Adrenaline Rush II. When Adrenaline Rush II rolled around, Mason Resoan took on Sinc Mercier in a special guess referee match, with Mason's old partner, Aiden Copane, as the referee. Towards the end of the match, Mason kicked out of the Swingset, hit the Resoan Bomb, and won the MWE United States title. In Wrestling *'Finishing And Signature Moves' **''Death Kick(Superkick) **Canadian Powerbomb(Powerbomb; Opponent lands on face) **Killer Classic(Running Unprettier) **Spear **Fog Splash **Missile Drop Kick **Tornado DDT **Inverted DDT **Atomic Drop into Bull Dog **Inverted Backbreaker **Fireman's Carry Gutbuster **Swinging Neck-breaker **Con-Chair-To *'Entrance Music''' **'Extreme Ways by Moby **'By Myself' By: Linkin Park **'Heresy' by Pantera *'Stables' **'Canadian Xchange''' *'Nicknames' **'The Canadian Classic' **'The Killer Classic' *'Phrases/Notable Actions' **'Because That's How I roll' **'And If you didn't know, now ya know!' Championships And Accomplishments * Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment ** MWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) **MWE United States Championship (1 Time) (Current) ** MWE Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (First) Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012